Trust is everything
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: In a world like ours, we have to trust in someone. Always. But what happens when you trust the wrong person? He can hurt you to the point you don't want to live anymore, to the point you don't care about anything. M/M. Threesome. Dom/Sub. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 0

**Here I am again. This story is dedicated to Chocolate-w-love. I've never written a fic of this kind so I'm going to accept all kind of constructive reviews.**

**This is the pilot chapter, so it's not long, the following ones will be.**

* * *

"Master?" The man with long curly black hair looked at the slightly smaller man and took his time eyeing him before replying: the bright blue eyes, the short dark brown hair, the slightly tanned skin and the shy smile.

"Yes baby?" He finally said.

"C-could you help me?" He asked and the one with long hair nodded and motioned him to sit in his lap. The older took the tie and made a perfect knot around his neck, placing a light kiss on his nose. "Thank you Master." The younger male said and hugged him.

"You're welcome." He replied and hugged him back.

"Where are we going, master?" He asked.

"It's a surprise, baby." Was the answer and the master pulled him a bit to kiss him on the lips when a sharp knock interrupted him.

"Hardy! Ten minutes and you are up!" One of the staff members yelled from the other side of the door. "And go find your brother!"

The ravenette muttered something under his breath and the one perched in his lap giggled before he moved and sat down on the couch and looked how his master quickly changed into his ring attire.

"Stay here until I come back. Do not leave under any circumstances, is that clear?" He said.

"Crystal, sir." He nodded, looking devotedly at him.

"Good boy." He leaned over and pressed their lips together in a soft, quick kiss. "And do not open the door to anyone." The blue-eyes one nodded and sighed when his master walked out of the locker room. "Jeff! Hurry the hell up!" He yelled and the one that remained inside the room giggled.

He glued his eyes onto the screen in their locked room and smiled when he saw his master and its brother go into the ring to defend their WWE World Tag-Team Championship title in front of Gabriel and Slater.

He knew that his master was going to win; the Hardys had won multiple times the WWE World Tag-Team Championship and he had no doubt that the other two couldn't even begin to hurt them. Matt had told him that it was a non-scripted match so it would win the best of the two tag teams.

And, just as he had predicted, his master and its brother won after half an hour with two perfects Twists of fate.

But happiness didn't last long for him as he heard pained and scared cries from the other side of the wall.

"P-please, master, I'll be good." He heard someone say.

"Oh yeah? Face it slut, you are just a good fuck, nothing else. You can't wrestle, you can't cook, you can't fix the bed, you can't clean my clothes…"

A violent shudder shook him as he heard another voice. A voice that he knew very well.

"You are nothing boy. No one cares for you because you are nothing."

Without realising it, he started to curl himself up, ending up in a ball, trying to ignore that voice and what he was saying and telling himself that Matt cared for him, that Matt loved him.

"Hey baby! Did you see? Baby, what's the matter?" Matt ran next to him, followed by Jeff, and knelt in front of him. He lifted his head up and bit his lip trying to retain a sob. "What's the matter?"

"He-he…" The younger one couldn't form a sentence and his breath was catching in his throat.

"Randy?" Matt asked sweetly and he nodded. "What's up with him? Did he hurt you baby?"

"N-no." He replied and closed his eyes tight when his old master yelled again at whoever was his sub now.

"I told you I wanted the blue one!" And then a sharp sound, clear indicative that he had smacked the poor man that was with him. The blue-eyed man whimpered and Matt growled something to his brother.

"Baby, darling, stay here and don't move until I come back for you." He whispered into his ear, pressed a kiss and then left.

He could hear his master punching his the oldest Legacy member while Jeff tried to sooth Randy's current sub. It wasn't long until Matt came to get him.

"Look at me." The ravenette told him and he quickly did it, his lips trembling when his master wiped his tears away. "Everything is okay, Jeff is taking care of it, don't worry." He whispered and smiled. "Go clean your pretty face while I take a quick shower so we can go have dinner, ok?"

"Yes Master." He mumbled as he followed him to the showers.

Once showered, Matt smiled at him and placed a loving and chaste kiss on his lips. "I will never lay a hand on you like he did, I promise." He whispered.

"I know you won't, master. I trust you." The man with blue eyes whispered in reply and hugged him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 1

Once Matt had his clothes on, they headed to the elder's man rental car but even before he got _in_ the car, the boss man himself was walking towards them. "Get in the car. Now." He growled and the younger quickly complied, knowing that in the mood his master was on, it was better if he didn't reply at all, not even a 'Yes sir'.

"Matthew! Care to explain why did you and Jeffrey beat Orton to the point of sending him to the hospital?" Vince asked, clearly angry with one of his most troubled superstars. "I told you that one more disturbance and you both would be kicked out!" He yelled.

"Come." They stepped away fro the car so the one inside it wouldn't hear anything that was about to be said. "Well, Jeffro and I wouldn't have hit if he wouldn't have been abusing…" He mumbled the name into his ear when Punk, Cena and some others walked by, giving them a worry look.

"Are you serious?"

"No. I just broke Orton's arm because of fun! Of course I'm serious!" Matt yelled, making some of his friends to stare at him with confusion. "Shit. Look, Vince," he restarted, lowering his voice "we didn't tell you before because we know that Randy is great for the company but you have to do something about that. He can't keep abusing his subs like that." He said, shaking his head.

"How many?"

"Excuse me?"

"How many subs he had has he abused so far?" Vince asked, dead serious.

"Well, at least three. That I know of. Might be more." Unconsciously his eyes moved to the figure inside his car and Vince followed his sight, understanding everything.

"I see. That's why you care so much."

"Partially. I care because other reasons that have nothing to do with him too." Matt replied. "Are you going to do something about it?"

"Yes. I can't prove that he did anything, but I'll suspend him for five months without pay and he won't have a shot to any title until a good time passes. That enough?" McMahon asked.

"I guess so." Matt shrugged and then hugged his boss. "Thanks Vince." He said and the older man patted his back.

"I told you father that I would take care of you two and I already failed him once, so I don't planning on doing it again." He said and pulled back. "You and your brother are good, all right?" He asked, frowning.

"Not more a glass of whiskey." He swore. "Punk is being helping us a lot." He said.

"Perfect. And, next time something like Orton's happens, you go tell me straight, do not take matters on your own, have I been clear Matthew?"

"Yes Vince." He said, smiling.

"Now go back with him, he seems worried." The chairman said and Matt left to his car. "Damn Hardys." He shook his head and went back inside the arena to pick a couple of things before going to the hospital to check up on Randy.

"Is everything ok, master?" The blue-eyed man asked when Matt climbed in, worried about whatever they had talked about, but it had been almost twenty minutes.

"Yes baby." Matt said as he turned up the heat and then took the other male's hand and blew hot air in them, trying to get them warm. "You are freezing." He whispered.

"I-it's ok." He whispered, embarrassed. Matt only smiled before he placed the freezing hands in his own neck as he started to rub the sweet cheeks. "M-master." He could only mutter, still not believing what was happening.

He had been Matt's sub for less than two months so he was still a bit insecure around him. But it was the first time a master cared for him so deeply: his first master had been a guy back in the development area who didn't care about him, then as that master walked away he found himself alone until Randy became his master. And in the beginning it had been great but after a year or so he started to beat him up, call him names and whatnot for about another year. He didn't really counted time back then. That's when Matt and Jeff stepped in. They overheard the beating and in no time they were helping him: his master leaving an unconscious Randy Orton on the floor and Jeff trying to calm him down.

After that they never left him alone, being Matt the one he spent more time with because Jeff had been send to the OVW to teach some of the newbies for about a month since he had been injured and Vince wanted one of the two brother to go there.

It was during this time, that he learned why Matt had had so many subs in the locker room and why so many wanted to be his sub.

It was JoMo who actually told him, mainly because he himself had been under Matt's command for a few months many years ago.

"So, you got yourself one of the perfect masters, huh?" John said to him one night that neither Hardy was around because Vince had sent Matt back to North Carolina for a week. Not that Matt didn't take care of leaving someone to look after him. Bad thing was that those two were The Undertaker and Kane. They scared the shit out of him.

It was then, that he also realised that besides Hunter and a few of the old superstars dared to be around them, talk to them or even discuss with them. Even Randy avoided them. To him, it seemed that Jeff and Matt, out of everyone, were the ones that knew better the Brothers of Destruction.

"What?" He asked, not knowing what the hell a 'perfect master' was. Actually, it was the first time he had heard those terms.

"Matt." The Californian replied, arching an eyebrow

"What with Matt?" He asked. "What's a 'perfect master', anyway?" He liked Johnny, he really did, but when he talked in that mysterious way, he would rip his head off.

"You don't know what a 'perfect master' is?" The tanned man asked in disbelief and the blue-eyed man shook his head in negation. "Want me to explain you?"

"Please." He followed the Shamman of Sexy to his locker room.

"So… How much do you know about Jeff and Matt?" He asked.

"Well, not much. Just the basics. Why?"

"To know where I have to start. So, first of all, in a quick explanation, a 'perfect master' is a master that had been sub in his youth and learned how to treat a submissive by being one." He explained. "They know what a sub likes, inside and outside the bed, what they want to hear, how do they want to hear it, how they want to be treated, they know almost everything about subs in general. Of course each ones has its kinks and stuff, we are so alike in most of the things."

The younger nodded before he realised what JoMo was saying. "Wait, wait. Are you saying that Matt was a sub?"

"Exactly. He used to be Glenn's sub. And Jeff was Mark's. And I mean a really long time ago, like… when they first came into the company." He said.

"So Jeff is not a sub…?" He asked dubiously: while Matt did look like a Dom with all of its letters, Jeff, with his childish ways and slender figure seemed more a Sub type than a Dom.

"Couldn't really tell you. I have almost always seen him being someone's sub, but Matt told me his brother was fully capable of being Dom and well, no one knows better than Matt." He shrugged.

"Okay… Hey, rewind a second, did you just say that Kane and Taker were their masters?" He half yelled. Well, now it made sense why the Hardy brothers knew how to act around them.

"Yep. There is a bunch of history before that happened, but I don't know about it, Matt never told me and I never asked." He said. "So, how's life being Matt's sub?"

The one with shorter hair furrowed before replying. "I'm not Matt's sub." He mumbled.

"Huh? I didn't understand a shit."

"I said… that I'm not Matt's sub."

"You are not?" Morrison asked almost in disbelief.

"N-no."

"But you spend a lot of time together. Why would you spend so much time together with him if you are no his sub?"

"H-he… He and Jeff have been taking care of me." He whispered. "R-randy was… b-beating me and they helped me to get out and they have been helping me to avoid him since then." He quickly muttered. It was the first he ever talked about that to any other one that wasn't Matt or Jeff and he didn't like the feeling.

"Randy beat you?" He questioned and the other male nodded. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Cause he said he was going to kill me if I did." He whispered. "But I'm cool now, Randy hasn't tried to approach me since then." He replied, smiling widely.

"That's great baby. But you know, I really thing you should stay with Matt. As his sub." He said.

"Why?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Firstly, because Matt will always take care of you. Secondly, he'll never hit you unless you ask him. Thirdly, everyone that has been his sub knows one thing for sure: we were transition subs, in other words, he kind of trained us until he could get his perfect sub."

"And a perfect sub is…?" He asked tentatively.

"Damn it Rhodes! Did anyone ever tell you something?" John exclaimed, surprised for everything Cody didn't know and the boy shook his head. "A perfect sub is… just that. The sub that a Dom always anted."

"Matt has had many subs, you yourself, why aren't you his perfect sub?"

"Because he only trained me. Because he has always wanted you." He said simply. "Everyone, sub, dominant or nothing, can tell you that he has only wanted you." He stated, smiling sweetly when a blushed covered his face.

"M-me? Why me? There are better subs than me. They are good looking, talented, can take care of the house duties…" He mumbled, more to himself than to the Californian.

"Orton really did a number on you." A third voice and Adam came in. "Don't look at me like that, I'm Matty's best friend, I know everything about him and he knows everything about me." The blond stated as he sat down next to John. "And you, didn't I tell you to wait for me in the main locker room?"

"Yes Master." The brunette mumbled lowering his eyes.

"I-I'll leave you…" Cody began when Adam looked at him.

"Shush. Sit down. We need to talk." Cody sat down again, knowing better than pissing Copeland off. "You and I will talk later, Johnny boy. Matt told me the big picture of the whole deal with Orton, but hat I do know for sure are three things: one, you are good looking, you are talented, Vince would have kicked you out or made a jobber out of you if you weren't and thirdly, don't worry about house hold duties, as long as you can mop and clean the windows, it's going to be fine."

"Huh?"

"Did Orton hit you in the head or what?" Adam snapped and then chuckled. "What I mean, is that Matt has been taking care of the house since his mom died so he knows how to do everything. Kane hated to know that, one day Matt would walk away! He lived really well not doing anything!" He exclaimed and then chuckled again. "I've never been Matt's sub nor he has been mine because we would have tried fighting over everything, but out of here, besides Jeff or the crazy ass brothers, I'm the person who Matt trusts the most and I would put my life into his hands without hesitating a second. He will always treat you with respect and even if you don't have feelings for him you'll end up loving him the same way you loved Randy."

"I never loved Randy." Cody replied. "Sir." He whispered.

"You didn't?"

"No sir. I thought I did but…" He hesitated but luckily for him Adam understood.

"But you never felt for Randy what you feel for Matt, right?"

"Yes sir." He replied and Johnny squealed before hugging him.

"Well, then, why do you doubt so much?" John asked as he sat down next to his master.

"What if I'm not good enough for him?" He blurted out, blushing furiously. "What if he gets tired of me?"

"Matt? Tired of you? The day Matt gets tired of you it'll be the day I'll stop loving Johnny and Jeff decides to stop eating Skittles and not to die his hair anymore which is basically… never. What is it, baby?" John was looking up at him, beaming and almost crying.

"You-you sa-said that you lo-love me." He stuttered and Cody thought that was the perfect moment to ran away.

"Kane and Taker are waiting for you at the lobby." Adam said before he turned to his sub. "Of course I love you baby." He whispered and then pressed a soft kiss in his lips.

As he made his way to the lobby, were the gigantic brothers were waiting for him, he didn't see the two figures lying against the other side of the wall, to concentrated on what Adam and John had told him. Once in the lobby it wasn't hard to see Take and Kane. He smiled nervously at them and Glenn chuckled, making him jump. "Let's go pretty face." He followed them until their car and he climbed on the back, still not saying anything.

"What are you thinking about, Codes?" Matt questioned, bringing him back to reality.

"Oh. Nothing important master." He replied, smiling sweetly at him and Matt didn't push it; he would find it out later.

"Come on, let's go." They climbed out of the car and made their way inside the restaurant where Matt had booked a table for them.

Matt ordered the food for both of them, knowing what his pretty sub liked and what not.

"Master?" He asked when they had their entrées in front of them.

"Yes Cody?" The brunette asked back.

"Are we celebrating something?" He questioned and blinked when Matt smiled widely and then chuckled. "D-did I say something funny?"

"Indeed." The older male reached to his face and stroked his cheek and then traced the full pink lips. "You don't what day is today, do you?" He inquired.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. His birthday? No, his birthday in September and we are in May… The day I agreed to be his sub? No… That's next week. What is it?_

Matt would be lying if he would say he didn't enjoy to make Rhodes nervous. He would bit his lower lip and his eyes would narrow.

"Cody." The boy looked up and blushed. "Today is May 13th."

"May 13th?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Uh-huh. You debuted seven years baby." He replied and the blue-eyed man blinked, shocked that his master remembered something like that and he didn't. "You've grown so much, inside and outside the ring." He praised and kissed his hand. "I've got something for you."

"What is it, Matt?" The Kentuckian asked and then blushed when he realised that he had called him for his first name.

"What was that?" The brunette asked, arching eyebrow.

"I'm sorry sir." He quickly said and Matt smirked.

"It's all right. But just for today." The younger nodded and smiled.

"Thank you master." He mumbled.

Once they had finished they went the hotel, to their room and Matt ordered him to sit down on the bed and close his eyes.

"M-master?" He asked after a few minutes of only hearing rustling around him.

"Just a second baby." The older Hardy said and, as told, a few minutes after he felt the mattress dip next to him. "C'mon, open your eyes."

And when he did, he saw what Matt was holding: a beautiful black leather strip that had the initials "MMH" sewn in green thread.

"Master…" He took it and traced the letters.

"Do you like it?" He asked as he started to undo the one he had around his neck.

"I love it master." He whispered, staring at him with his blue pools filled with tears. "B-but why?"

"Because I hate the fact that you still have something of someone that had hurt you so badly." He said as he tossed the leather piece into the trash, then softly kissed his nape, lapped it and then put the new one around the svelte neck. "Turn around." He mumbled against his hair and when Cody did, he couldn't help but broke in a grin. "Looks so beautiful in you." He whispered and Cody blushed furiously.

"Th-thank you master." He said and then pressed a soft kiss in his lips, surprising Matt since it had been the first time Cody kissed Matt on its own initiative but he didn't deny it.


	3. Chapter 2

Next morning, when Cody woke up, he felt the spot next to him warm but empty, so he got up and went to the kitchen the hotel room had. "Good morning, master." He mumbled.

"Good morning Cody." He smiled at him. "Go take a shower and dress up. Twenty minutes." He ordered and the younger quickly obliged. And in exactly twenty he was right next to his master again, waiting, clad in a pair of old sweat pants and an old loose T-shirt of the Hardy boyz. "Sit down." He did and smiled when a plate with pancakes was served to him. "Enjoy your meal." Matt said as he started to eat his own.

"Thank you, master." After his first attempt to bake a cake for him turned out into a complete disaster Matt never let him cook again unless he was next to him. "They are delicious, sir. As always." He said and smiled.

"Thanks baby." He replied. Once they finished the younger washed the dishes under Matt sight. "Baby, I'm going to Jeff's room for a while, I want you to open the door only if it's Adam, John, Mark, Glenn or Ted. And do not go anywhere, am I being clear?"

"Krystal master." He replied, sighing when a soft kissed was pressed in his forehead.

"That's my good my boy." He praised and Cody was sure that if he had had a tail now he would be waving it happily, but he didn't, so he only smiled widely.

Matt abandoned the room and went to the one right in front of it, knocking on the door and after a minute or so the younger Hardy opened it.

"Hey Matt. What's up?" He asked and let his brother in.

"We need to talk." He sat down on the sofa and Jeff next to him. "I talked with Vince yesterday." He said.

"You did what? We are fired again, right? Shit! I'm going to kill Orton…" Jeff yelled, standing up.

"Baby brother, calm down, we are not fired." He said, calming him down.

"We are not?" Matt shook his head. "Then?"

"Orton is going to be five months suspended without pay and Vince said he won't have a shot to any title for a loooong time." He smirked, evilly.

Jeff blinked, surprised. "I definitely did not expect that from Vince, but I'm definitely happy that he did the right thing." Matt nodded in agreement before his eyes went to the beds.

"How's Evan?" The older brother asked, looking to his sibling again.

"I had to give him pills." Jeff sighed sadly. "He broke him. Just like he broke Codes." He sighed before he got up and served himself a glass of water. "Do you want something Matt?"

"No thanks, I already ate." He smiled and then motioned for his brother to sit down next to him again, and once Jeff did, he pushed him until the multi-coloured head rested in his lap. "You should try to sleep." He mumbled.

"What if Evan wakes up?"

"I'll take care of him, don't worry." His hand stroke gently the hair and Jeff finally fell sleep. After an hour in which he watched the news he put Jeff lying on the couch, covered him with a blanket and went to get Cody. "Codes." He called when he didn't see him anywhere. "Cody!" It was then that he saw his beautiful boy, all covered in sweat. "What the hell were you doing?" He asked, leaning against the wall and staring at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Dancing master." He replied before he pointed to the TV, were the '_Just Dance 4'_ game was paused.

"Go shower again, we are going out." He said and Cody quickly complied. Fifteen minutes later they were ready to leave wherever they were going.

"Where are we going, master?" The blue-eyed asked.

"I need to talk with Mark and Glenn." He replied. "And we need to go get some medicines for Evan."

"Evan? Why?" He asked, tilting his head and Matt smiled sadly, running a hand through his damp hair.

"He was Randy's sub." The brunette told him softly and then hugged him tightly. "His all right but I'm sure he'll have some bruises. Just like you did."

"W-why does he hit us, master?" Cody asked with tears in his eyes. He just looked like a lost child every time they talked about Randy.

"Because his a son of a bitch that doesn't know what he has." He tipped his head and pressed a kiss on his lips. "Don't cry baby, you are safe now." Cody nodded and wiped his eyes. "Come here." Matt wrapped an arm around his shoulders tightly.

Once in front of the room of the Brothers of Destruction Matt knocked hard. After a few minutes of waiting he knocked again. "Yo lazy asses! Open the fucking door!" He yelled and a minutes later Mark opened the door.

"What the hell do you want Matt? It's only 9am!"

"We need to talk. Besides, it's 11pm, not nine!" He said and then headed to the bedroom, opening the curtains and kicking Glenn on the side. "Wake up Glenn!" He said and the taller of them grumbled. "Glenn!" He yelled and pushed him, making him fall off the bed. "Good morning Glenn!" The brunette singsonged.

"Good morning to you… I definitely liked you better when you were my sub, boy." He grumbled as he sat down on the bed, rubbing his eyes. "So, what's up?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Orton." Matt said, flopping down next to his old master and then looked at Cody, who stood still all the time. "Sit." He said, pointing at one of the chairs and Cody quickly complied, looking down and with his hands on his lap.

"What is it?" Mark asked fully awake.

"He was beating Evan yesterday night." Matt said.

"Where is he now?" Glenn asked.

"With Jeff. I left them both sleeping." He said.

"Do you want us to keep an eye on them from Orton?" Taker asked and Matt shook his head. "No?"

"Not from Orton, he's in ICU." He said, waving his hand trying to make it look less important. "I want you to look after them from Batista and Hunter. Those three are way to close."

"What about Flair? I've seeing him around too much lately."

"Flair is an old fart, Jeff can take care of him perfectly." Matt said, shrugging.

"Hey, rewind a second, did you just say that Orton is in ICU? What0 the hell did you two to him?" Glenn asked, blinking.

"One broken arm, a sprain ankle, three broken ribs, some bruises and black eye… Nothing important. Unfortunately he'll make it through." Matt curled a strain of his hair in his finger and sighed.

"So, you want us to keep Helmsley and Batista off your brother's and Evan's back?" Matt nodded to Mark. "Anything else?"

"If you can get them to tell you how many subs Randy has had… That would be great." He smiled sweetly at Glenn, knowing that it still had affect in his old master.

"Consider it done." Mark said nodding and then looked at him. "Orton… Does Vince know it?"

"Oh yeah. Five months suspension, not a shot at any title anytime soon." The brunette said.

"What about DiBiase?" Glenn asked as he started to make some coffee and, at hearing his best friend's name leave the lips of the Big Red Machine, Cody's head snapped up.

"Leave him alone. He's not a thread. Besides, I don't think he knows anything about that."

"That?" Glenn repeated as he handed a mug to his brother.

"About how Randy really is." Matt replied.

"We'll keep an eye on him anyway." The bald man and Matt smiled.

"Thank you guys." He smiled and got off the bed.

"Not so fast, Hardy." Taker said and Matt rolled of his eyes. "You have to pay us, you know?"

"Ok. What do you want?" He asked in a sigh.

"That amazing lemon merengue pie." Glenn said and Matt huffed.

"All right. Come tonight at my room." He said. "Cody, let's go." The younger man followed him outside.

They made their way to the first pharmacy they found and Cody, unconsciously, stepped closer to him when he saw Batista in there.

"It's okay babe. He is not going to hurt you, I promise." He said and smiled. "Probably he doesn't know about it." The man with blue eyes nodded but still stood near his master. "Hey Dave!" He greeted at the bigger man.

"Hey Matt, how's it going?" He asked.

"Great. Need some stuff for Mark." He replied as he started to get some gauze, alcohol, and disinfectant and then asked for some ibuprofen and other stuff he might need.

"Mark?"

"Yeah. Taker." He replied as he paid the things. "He has a nasty cut in his hand." He lied and then wrapped an arm around Cody. "See you later. Let's go Codes."

Once outside the store the younger looked at him. "But he doesn't have any cut, master." His master always told him that lying was bad, why was he lying to The Animal now?

"I know darling. But I can't tell him that is for Evan, now can I?" Cody shook his head and Matt laughed, pressing a kiss in his forehead. They made their way upstairs and Matt opened the door of his brother's room with the card he had taken before. "I'll wake up Jeff. Go check on Evan, baby. And wake him up." H told Cody. "Jeff, hey, wake up." He said shaking his brother sweetly.

Meanwhile, Cody sat down next to Evan, who was curled up in a ball and trembling. He put a hand in his hair and stroked it gently.

"Hey, Evan, wake up." He said sweetly and when the high-flyer opened his eyes he scooted back, trying to get away, his eyes darting back and forth in the room, trying to find Randy. "He is not here, Eve." Cody said, switching the light on and smiling at the older male.

"C-Cody?" The blue-eyed man nodded. "Where am I?" He asked.

"You are at Jeff's room." He said as he opened the curtains. "What do you remember form yesterday?"

"Uh… We were in the arena and Randy… he… he…" tears filled his eyes and Cody hugged him.

"I know. I know. It's ok, he is not here." He said, his hands roaming over the back of the other man. "He won't touch you anymore." He said.

"How do you know?" The younger Matt asked.

"Because… Because I was his sub before you." He said. "He did it to me too." He said and then felt a hand in his head and looked at his master. "Sir." He said and Evan looked at them both.

"What's the last thing you remember, Evan?" Jeff asked, sitting on the side of the bed while the older Hardy remained in his feet, stroking Cody's hair absently.

"Uh… Randy was… And then… some…" He looked form one brother to the other one. "Y-you came in and… you threw him apart form me and then I… then I fainted. Then I woke up again and you gave me sleeping pills… I thought it was Randy." He mumbled to himself and then his eyes grew wide. "H-he is going to kill me, I was supposed to make his breakfast and…" He started to shake uncontrollably and Cody hugged him again.

"He won't touch ever again." Matt said, talking for the first time to him.

"H-how do you know?"

"Well, for starters he is in hospital, he'll be five months suspended, besides I've got your backs, so don't worry." Matt said.

"Who?" Jeff asked, his eyes looking at his brothers.

"Taker and Kane." The one with long hair replied. "I also asked them to watch Helmsley and Batista. I don't trust them at all." He said.

"W-wait." Evan said. "R-randy is in the hospital?"

"Yes. Do you want to go back to him?" Jeff asked.

"N-not really, but he's the only one that could want me…" He mumbled sadly and then looked at his hands.

"That's not true." The younger Hardy said. "You are great, don't you think like that about yourself." He said and caressed the cheek. "We'll take care of you, okay?"

"R-really?" Evan knew the rumours about the Hardys, that they would never hit anyone out of anger, that they would care for their subs as they were caring for the other one. He knew he could trust them.

"Yes darlin', really." Jeff said and smiled down at him.

"Thank you."

"It's ok. We know how you feel." Jeff said and Matt nodded, his eyes getting sad for a moment.

"I need to do some stuff." Matt said and kissed Cody softly on the lips. "You stay here until I come back, all right? And cure his wounds."

"Yes sir." Cody nodded and watched his master go.

"I'm going to make some breakfast. You need to eat something." Jeff said as he started to go to the kitchen.

Cody smiled at Evan and got up and then came back with the stuff he and Matt went to get. "I need you to take off your shirt, Eve." He said, sitting cross-legged in front of Evan who nodded and took it off. Cody bit his lower lip at the sighed of the bruised chest and abdomen; there were some scratches and cuts so he disinfected them.

"So… you and Matt." Evan said and Cody blushed softly.

"Yeah. His a great master, you know?" He said as he put gauze over a nasty cut. "He's always taking care of me, he has never made me do something he knew I wouldn't like. He even get me a new collar for my debut anniversary." He said and then showed the leather strip in his neck proudly.

"Have you and him… ever… you know, that?" The older male asked as he let Rhodes take care of him. It felt nice. To know that you actually mattered to someone, even if this someone was someone you barely had talked to before.

Cody blushed furiously and fidgeted for a few seconds before shaking his head energetically. "He has never tried nor asked. He only kisses me." He explained and then put everything back in the bag. "Does your side hurt?" he asked.

"Yeah, a bit." He said and right then Jeff came in with a tray.

"Hey. I don't know what you like so I made everything." He said. "Besides, you are to skinny, you need to eat better." The older man pointed out as he put the platter on Evan's lap. "Do you want something to eat, Cody?"

"No sir. Thank you." The blue eyes man replied.

"Ok. I'm going to take a shower." The other two nodded and Bourne stared at the food in front of him. It had been a really long time since someone had made breakfast to him, it was the first time in months that he had someone caring for him and he couldn't like it better. He didn't know why, but to know that Cody was beside him, to know that he understood him in levels that no one else could.

"I'm going to clean everything. Just call me if you need anything." The one from Georgia said.

"Ok." He nodded. "Hey, Cody, thank you."

"No worries. I'm glad to be of help." He smiled and made his way to the kitchen.

Matt ate everything Jeff had prepared him: the eggs, the bacon, the toasts, the pancakes, the orange juice, the coffee, the sliced fruit and took one ibuprofen pill that Cody had given him.

When Jeff came out of the bathroom he smiled when he saw Evan looking at him. "Did you like it?" He asked as he looked for a shirt to put on since he was only wearing pants.

"Yes Je… sir. It was delicious. I didn't know you could cook, sir." He said and Jeff chuckled.

"Matt taught me many years ago. He didn't want me to live out of pizza and Chinese food." He said. "Wait, where's Cody?"

"He's in the kitchen. He said he was going to clean everything." Matt replied and then yawned. "Sir?"

"Yes?" He got used to be called 'sir' by his brother's subs, so he answered out of response.

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of me." He said.

"No worries kid. It's not like we could have let it happen." He said as he put on a tank top. "Why don't you sleep some more?" And then sat down when a troubled look washed his face. "What is it, Evan?"

"If I fall sleep… I… He…" And Jeff understood it.

"He is not going to hurt you. We got your back. And if you have a nightmare about him, I'll wake you up." He said and stroked his hair. "You really need to rest." He tucked the blankets and tucked them around him. "I'll be here all the time, ok?"

"Yes sir." He nodded and closed his eyes, feeling Jeff's hand in his head, calming him.


	4. Chapter 3

Matt knocked the door and Jeff opened after a few seconds. It was already eleven pm so it didn't surprised him the sleepy look in his face.

"Hey. Where the hell have you been?" The younger male asked, yawning.

"Doing a damn lemon merengue pie for Taker and Kane." He growled.

"It took you almost twelve hours to bake a cake?" The green-eyed man asked suspiciously.

"I was talking with them about Orton and Vince." The brunette replied.

"Ok. You tell me about it tomorrow. I wouldn't understand a shit right now." He yawned and Matt shook his head.

"Where's Codes?" Matt asked.

"He fell sleep next to Evan." He said, pointing at them and the older brother moved towards them and softly shook Cody.

"Hey darling." He said when beautiful blue eyes opened and looked at him sleepily before the lips formed a beautiful smile.

"Master." The youngest in the room whispered.

"I'm sorry for the delay, my dear." The oldest pressed a kiss in his forehead and then lifted him bridal style and Runnels snuggled into Matt arms, resting his head on the broad chest. "Let's go back to our room, baby."

"Ok sir." He mumbled and closed his eyes again.

Matt smiled and smiled at his brother. "I'll see you tomorrow." He told his brother before he kissed his forehead.

"All right." He nodded and then slipped into the bed.

Once in their room Matt changed the Cody's clothes for the pyjamas and then changed his own before he laid next to him and embraced him. "Good night love." He whispered.

"Good night master." Cody replied asleep and Matt smiled when the title came form the sleepy man.

Two weeks went by and Evan was recovering quite well under Jeff's ministrations. Dave and Hunter didn't try to approach any of them, but the brothers knew better than believe that they wouldn't try anything against them.

"Are you sure you don't want to come darling?" Matt asked as he fixed his ponytail, looking at his boyfriend through the refection of the mirror.

"Yes master. I'm tired." He smiled sweetly from the bed, where he was sitting with his legs crossed in Indian style.

"Ok baby." He bended over and kissed his pink and soft lips sweetly being corresponded almost immediately. "Stay in the room, all right? And only open to Jeff, Evan, Mark or Glenn, all right?"

"Yes sir." He nuzzled into the hand that stroked his cheeks. "W-what about Teddy?" Ted had been in SmackDown! while they were on RAW and he had been transferred three days ago, so he wanted to catch up with him.

Matt sighed, he knew that DiBiase was his baby's best friend, but he didn't want to put Cody in danger. "Ok. DiBiase too." The younger male shrieked and jumped on Matt, who caught him in the air.

"Thank you master!" He said, arms and legs wrapped around the older male.

"No worries baby. Everything to keep you happy." Hardy whispered and kissed him again. "Don't wait for me, ok?"

"Yes sir." Matt put him on the bed again.

"If anything happens you call me or Jeff." Cody nodded and then watched how his master abandoned the room.

Once alone, he switched the TV on and set for a movie. It wasn't even twenty minutes since Matt had left that someone knocked on the door. Cautiously he went to the door and looked through the pipe. He smiled when he saw his best friend in there. Slowly he opened the door and smiled at Ted.

"Hi Teddy."

"Hi Cody." The older man said. "May I come in?" He asked and Rhodes nodded eagerly. They sat on the couch. "So, how have you been?" Last time they had talked face to face was almost four month ago, when he wasn't Matt's sub yet.

"Good. And you?" He asked, beaming.

"Quite good too. Hey, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Codes tilted his head, not knowing why Ted was sorry.

"You and Randy… I heard that you guys broke up a while ago… Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Oh. I didn't want you to worry." He said, shaking his head and then cracked his head.

"What's that?" Theodore inquired.

"What?"

"That around your neck." He pointed and Cody blushed furiously when the older leaned over and stared at the sewn letters. "MMH? Who is that? And why do you have a leather strip around your throat like you are some kind of dog?" Cody couldn't tell if Ted was shocked or angry.

"I… Hum… That's strange to tell to someone out of this…" He mumbled.

"Out of what?" The Million Dollar Prince asked.

"Out of the Dom-Sub world." He smiled coyly. "I'm… a sub. I have a master who tells me what I have to do, when, how… and can punishes me if I don't as told." He explained, fidgeting.

"So, you are someone's personal bitch?" Ted snapped and Cody shivered at the hate, at the disgust in his voice.

"N-no. I-it's a way of…" He started to say.

"A way of fucking? Tsk, you father would be disappointed on you. What about your brother? Randy?" At that, he blinked. "You left Randy to be someone's worthless bitch?" Cody shook his head energetically, starting at him wide-eyed. "Who is he MMH, anyway? Is he from the company?" Cody nodded, not wanting to lie to his best friend, although he didn't recognise him right now. "MMH? Who could be that…?" He wondered aloud. "Hardy? You are with Hardy?" He yelled when he realised to whom those initials belonged. "You are Hardy's bitch? Out of all of them you had to go with the junkie?"

"He is not a junkie!" He snapped, standing up. "He is not! He has changed! You can't judge people for what they did in the past!" He yelled, tears in the corner of his eyes and his speech impediment more prominent. "And you don't know anything about me and Randy. You don't know what… what he did to me!" He yelled and, at that, they heard knocks on the door.

"Codes, are you okay? Open up!" It was Jeff. And before Ted could even say anything the son of the American Dream opened the door and shoved himself onto the younger Hardy. "What's going on?"

"I… Ted…" He sobbed and the green-eyed man spotted DiBiase inside and then hugged Cody tightly.

"Leave." Hardy growled.

"Or else?" He asked.

"Or else, I'll call my brother and he won't be happy to know that you made his baby boy cry." Jeff stated. "Or I can call Kane who'll break your balls because you made Matt's baby boy cry. You know that Taker and Kane have it soft for us Hardy boyz." He said and petted Cody's head. "Get. Out."

"Randy will hear about this." Ted threatened and then walked away.

"Yeah. Call me when you find him." Jeff whispered. "Are you all right, boy?" He asked. It felt weird to be taken care of for someone as childish as Jeff, but he was glad that they were door-to-door.

"I-I just thou-thought that… that he would be happy for me…" The blue-eyed wrestler sobbed and Jeff sighed.

"Some people doesn't understand what we do, Codes. But he'll come around." He brought him onto the bed and forced him to lie down.

"He said I was a worthless bitch." He mumbled.

"Shh… You are not a bitch or anything similar. You are Matty's boyfriend. Don't worry about it." He stroked his hair softly. "Do you want me to call Matt and tell him to come back?"

"I don't want to bother him…" He whispered.

"You know he is not going to like it if you hide things from him." Jeff observed. "Why don't you put your pyjama on and lie down? You need to rest." He smiled and the sub nodded, obeying with his master's brother, knowing that he had to follow his direction too.

Meanwhile Jeff called his brother.

"**What's up, Jeff?"** Matt asked.

"You need to come back here."

"**Why? Is everything all right? Is Codes all right?"**

"He and DiBiase… they got into a fight when Cody told him about you and him, about our world." Jeff explained. "He is pretty upset, brother."

"**I'll come right away. And I'm going to kill that bitch."**

"He also called Rhodes a worthless bitch." His brother didn't reply, just growled in an animalistic way. "I'll stay with him until you get here, ok?"

"**Thank you bro. Take Evan with you if you want." **

"Sure. Just get here as fast as you can." The only reply he got was the sound that signalised that the call was over. "Matt is coming, Cody. I'm going to get Evan and we are back." The poor boy nodded and snuggled into the covers.

When they were back, Evan ran to the youngest one and hugged him tightly, not saying anything while Jeff heated water to make a camomile infusion so Cody would calm down a bit.

Adam and John approach the older Hardy. "Everything ok, man?" The older asked, putting a hand over Matt's arm.

"Yeah. I'm going back at the hotel. Cody had a fight with DiBiase and he is pretty upset." The older brunette replied. "Do you know at what room is DiBiase in?"

"No." The blond shook his head. "Why do you want to know it, anyway?"

"To have a little conversation with him." Matt said as he started to look for the money to pay his tab.

"Yeah. Whatever you do, don't try to break any bones or leave bruises, I don't Vince would appreciate that." The older man said seriously.

"I know, I know. I'll scare him just a little, ok?" He hated how well the blond knew him.

"Hum… Sir?" John said, looking up at Matt.

"Yes?"

"DiBiase's room is the 326." He said, shifting uncomfortable at the thought of being punished because he had talked without permission, but then smiled a bit when his master kissed his cheek and his former master smiled at him.

"Thank you Johnny boy. Why don't we meet tomorrow for breakfast?" He suggested and Adam nodded.

"Sure. It'll be fun." He said and Matt smiled back.

"Then see you tomorrow. 10am at the restaurant." He said and then walked away, running to the hotel. Once inside, he decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. He shoved the door of his room.

"Matt!" Jeff said when he saw him. "That was fast." He said. "We'll leave you alone." Evan smiled at him and then abandoned the room along with the younger Hardy.

"Codes look at me." Blue eyes stared into deep brown eyes and then sniffled. "Come here." He patted his knees and Runnels quickly complied, curling against his chest. "Everything will be all right, you'll see." He said, rubbing his back soothingly.

"H-he said I was a bitch, master." The youngest sobbed.

"You are not a bitch, baby. You are a sweet pure young man that had the disgrace to cross his path with Orton." Matt said, brushing his hair with his free hand. "What else did he say?"

"That-that you we-were a ju-junkie." He said, wiping his eyes and Matt chuckled sadly.

"It's okay, my dear. It's not the first time Jeff or I have been called junkies and it won't be the last. It's not the worst one, either." He said and then kissed him softly. "Let's go to sleep."

Next morning, when Cody woke up he realised that his master was in the room, but he figured that he was with Jeff, so he fell sleep again. Little did he know that Matt was nowhere near his brother's room.

The brunette Hardy pounded on the room 326, eyes sparkling with fire when DiBiase opened the door. And when the Million Dollar Prince tried to shut the door close, he put his foot between the door and the doorframe before pushing it open and making the younger boy fell down onto the floor.

"Well, well, well. Did you expect me to come?" Matt asked, leaning against the door and smirking evilly. "You know Teddy, I gave Cody permission open the door to you because you are very dear to him, but after what happened last night… You better go forgetting about getting anywhere near him unless it's in the ring. And if you are scheduled."

"Right. As if I wanted to be somewhere near a bitch and a junkie." He snapped, trying to hurt Matt.

Matt shook his head, grabbing the boy for the neck and pinning him against the wall, restraining his breath slightly. "Ya see, DiBiase, Ah don't mind if ya call meh junkie, drug addict or whatevah name that comes to yar little brain, 'cause yeah, Ah've been one and Ah'll tell that to whomevah asks me, but if ya ever insult Cody again, you'll end up in hospital next to your Oh great leadah, understand meh?"

"What do you… mean in… hospital?"

"Ohh… No one told poor little Teddy that Randy is in hospital with a five months suspension?" Matt said mockingly.

"W-what?"

"Someone had to put him in his place, little Teddy." He said and then tightened his hold. "So remember, if I ever see you again my boy, you'll know what pain is, clear?"

"F-fuck you, Hardy."

"Wrong answer. Have I been clear enough for you?" He hissed next to his ear and twisting his wrist slightly. "I won't hurt you because I don't want to get in trouble with Vince, but you know, Vince won't say anything to Mark and Glenn, so stay off my boy, ok?" His hold tightened even more and Ted opened his mouth, trying to get some air, and then nodded eagerly, gasping when Matt released him. "See you around Teddy boy."

The brunette abandoned the room and went back to his own, or he intended to do it because Mark was glaring at him from the door of his room.

"What was that, Matt?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Just making sure DiBiase understands why no one messes with a Hardy." He smiled. "Was the pie good?"

"Delicious, as always. Anyway, next time, try not to make so much noise. If it wasn't because it was you, Glenn would have already broken the door down."

Matt rolled his eyes before heading to the stairs, waving off to the older man who shook his head before entering his room and lying next to Glenn again, gathering the younger man into his arms.

"He finished?" The bald one asked.

"Yep." Taker said before he pressed a kiss on Glenn's shoulder.

"Good." He positioned his hands over Calaway's and fell sleep again.

Cody, Evan and the Hardy reunite with Adam and John at the hotel restaurant, as the older brother had agreed with the Canadian. They had a good time, Evan and Cody forgetting about their personal problems, enjoying the company of the other four males.

Evan was sitting between Jeff and JoMo, who was sitting next his master. Next to Adam there was Cody and the brothers sitting next to the other. Adam was holding his sub's hand while Matt had one arm wrapped around Cody's shoulders.

"When is your match, baby?" Matt asked his boyfriend, putting the leather strip inside Cody's bag: they weren't allowed to wrestle with the leather strips around their neck.

"After yours against Ziggler, master." He replied, smiling sweetly up at him. "Where were you this morning, sir?"

"I went to say hi to Ted." He replied, his tone saying it was something not up to discussion so Cody didn't say anything else. "Once I'm gone, I want you to move to 'Taker and Kane's locker room, all right?"

"Yes master." He said, obediently.

"They already know you are going. Once you finish you match you go back there and I'll pick you up."

"Yes master." He nodded and Matt kissed his forehead.

"Such a good boy." Cody smiled brightly up at him.

"Hardy! Two minutes!" A staff member said.

"I better go. I don't want Vince yelling at me for being late. See you later sweetness."

Cody nodded, got up and went next to the Brothers of Destruction locker room. He knocked and waited, eyes on his boots, not even looking up when he heard the door being opened.

"C'mon in, boy." He heard The Undertaker say and he stepped in. "Sit down… wherever you can." He said when he realised that there was no place to sit because his lover had the clothes scattered all over the place. "Damn it Glenn! Can you put your clothes together! That looks like a fucking tornado passed over here!" He yelled and the bigger man stepped in. "Hardy could have taught you something about house duties." He growled as he shoved some of the clothes to him. "Here, sit down."

"Thank you so much, sir." He mumbled as he did as he was told, still looking at his feet.

Taker ruffled his hair and moved over Jacobs, kissing his cheek sweetly.

"Mark…" The younger kayfabe brother grumbled and the red-haired one chuckled.

"I know, I know." He said, sighing. "But you are going to be mine once we are in the room." Glenn elbowed him softly and Mark laughed. "When is your match, boy?" He asked Cody.

"After master Matt, sir." He replied softly.

"Good. We'll come with you to the gorilla position so you get there safely."

"Thank you so much, sir." He whispered.

"Hey, Matt's match is starting." Glenn said as he plopped down on the couch and Mark right next to him.

The match went as scripted until they saw something that wasn't going to end well: Ziggler had his right hand way a few centimetres out of place, so when Matt performed his leg drop most of them knew what happened.

"Oh shit." Kane said.

"Yeah." The older man replied. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch."

"W-what is it?" Cody asked, worried that his master might have gotten hurt.

"Matt has broken Nick's wrist." Glenn said, his eyes still glued to the screen as he moved over Mark, resting his head on the older man's chest.

"A-are you sure, sir? He seems fine to me." Cody objected and Glenn smiled at him along with Mark.

"Believe me boy, I've been in this business long enough to know when someone has a broken bone." He said and Taker nodded. After that, the match didn't last longer, Matt having the pin as it had been scripted. "Let's get you safely to the gorilla position, let's go." He followed the Brother of Destruction, smiling when he saw Matt get out of the medic's room.

"Hey baby." He said and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I'm getting Nick to the hospital. You are driving back with Adam, ok?

"Yes Master." He nodded.

"He'll pick you up here once you match is over. You go to out room and stay there." He said, caressing his cheeks sweetly.

"Yes sir." Matt smiled and kissed him again. "Good luck in your match. You'll be amazing." Cody beamed at that.

"I am so sorry Nick." Matt apologised to the bleach blonde for the thousand's time. He didn't broke it, but it was sprained, so in three weeks he would be healed again.

"Matt, it's ok. It was an accident." He said, smiling sweetly at him. He had never been close to the Hardys, but mainly because they had always been close to Taker and Kane, which basically freaked every newbie around out: no one could understand how someone like the Hardys could be friends with the Brother of Destruction, of course, everyone understood it when they realised that the crazy gimmick they put on TV wasn't a gimmick at all; they were crazy too in real life.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." He said as the doctor put the cast on.

After a few minutes they drove back to the hotel. Matt accompanied him to his room and smiled. "If you need anything, my room is the 154." He offered.

"I'll be all right, Matt." He said, smiling shyly at him.

"Ok. Hey, why don't you come over tomorrow for breakfast? We are getting together with Adam, John, Jeffy and Evan." He suggested.

"I'd like that."

"Cool. We'll meet at the restaurant at 10." The blond nodded.

"Thank you for driving me to the hospital and back." He thanked.

"No need. It's the least I could do." He replied, smiling. "Have a good night."

"Yeah. You too."

The brunette went back to his room. "Hey sweetie, I'm back." He said, but when he didn't get any reply, he frowned, just to relax when he saw his baby sleeping on their bed, his leather strip around his throat once I again. "Hey, I'm back." He said, brushing some hair off his face when Cody opened his eyes.

"Hi master." He greeted sweetly, watching how Matt striped down to his boxers and put his pyjama and then slipped into the bed and the blue-eyed man moved until his head was in his chest. "How is he?"

"Sprained wrist. He'll be ok in three weeks." He replied, his hand stroking the silky short hair. "I told him to join us tomorrow for breakfast."

"That's nice, master. I like him. He has always been nice to me." He said sleepily.

"I have never been close to him. You guys seemed scared of Jay and I or something." He joked and Runnels giggled.

"That's because you were always with Mark and Glenn, sir. They scared the shit outta us." He slurred and Matt laughed before he received a kiss on his lips. "Good night, master." He said and Matt could tell his beautiful sub was blushing prettily.

"God night Codes." He replied as he closed his eyes and drifted of too sleep after a really long day.


End file.
